Oddities in other worlds
by scarxtardis
Summary: At first, they didn't like each other. They probably still don't. But after anyone goes through something like that, they realise that maybe they weren't meant to go through it with anyone else. Maybe they need each other more than they know. Jefferson and Hook have to find a way out of this situation, and the only way for them to do that is if they work together.
1. A strange meeting

**_POV: Jefferson_**

* * *

_Six across. Caffeinated beverage._

Jefferson sat alone in a booth at Granny's, his back to the door, chewing his lip thoughtfully as he worked his way through the newspaper's crossword puzzle. It hadn't been a particularly eventful Friday morning in Storybrooke. The clock above the counter had just gone nine am, and Jefferson had nothing better to do than to work his way through this puzzle.

His left hand absently stroked the hat in his lap, tracing its black-velvet brim, the purple silk lining. He kept it well hidden, in case anyone recognised it- apparently, everyone thought the hat, or the portal through worlds, had been burnt, just thrown into a fire. He chuckled to himself. As if he'd give anyone the real hat. As if he'd let it be _burned._ Besides, it wasn't _too_ hard to create a decoy, now that magic was back in Storybrooke.

He was vaguely aware of what was going on around him. A couple of the dwarves, including Leroy, were chatting excitedly about nothing in particular in the booth across from him, and Sidney Glass was silently sipping a tall hot-chocolate at the table with the checked table-cloth near the window. Others were filing into the free booths or sipping hot drinks to warm themselves. It was a cool morning, and even Jefferson felt the chill- he hoisted his cravat higher about his neck, concealing his scar.

Ruby Lucas, the striking, dark-haired beauty with a spring in her step had wiggled her way up to Jefferson with a notepad between her red-lacquered fingernails. She was wearing an intrepid, scarlet-painted smile just for him. Jefferson hardly noticed as she stood over him, sending a waft of sweet perfume his way.

"Hi, just to be clear, I'm not a waitress here anymore, but I make an exception for newbies to Granny's. Can I get you anything?" Ruby asked brightly, twirling the pen in her fingers. Jefferson didn't look up.

"Coffee! _Yes!"_ He blurted into his newspaper, scribbling it into the boxes of the puzzle. Ruby raised an eyebrow, scrawled onto the notepad, and began to slink away. She was slightly disappointed she didn't catch his attention. Jefferson frowned, and cleared his throat.

"Wait!" Jefferson called. Ruby turned around, eyes hopeful. "Actually, tea, please. Black, no sugar. I don't like coffee. My crossword, it had… yeah, never mind." Jefferson gave a dismissing flip of his hand. Ruby gave a bewildered smile in return, nodded, and strode over to the counter.

Jefferson turned back to his crossword, brow furrowed as he tried to work out the next crossword question. _Three down. Senselessness to an extreme level. _

He put his hands under his chin and looked straight ahead, his eyes thoughtful. _Senseless. Mad. Eight letters? Crazily? No, that's seven. _His mind ticked over, trying to figure out the right word. This was why Jefferson loved crosswords. They distracted him from everything that was going on around him, distracted him from his otherwise wild mind. His finger still traced the hat in his lap, stimulating his thoughts.

The small bell over the diner's door rang, followed by a squeak of leather and the click of heavy boots. Jefferson scarcely noticed that anyone had even come through the door. He heard a sharp intake of breath from someone near him, but paid it no mind whatsoever.

_No… insanity. How ironic, yet fitting. _A smirk crept onto Jefferson's face, fitting each letter into a square. His ears involuntarily tuned into the dwarves conversation. Although small, Leroy had a loud voice. He was pointing to something- no, someone- walking past outside the window.

"Hey, do you know her?" He asked his companion, who glanced around quickly and shook his head. Jefferson inattentively turned to look out the window, uninterested, then turned back to his crossword puzzle.

He paused.

He turned around, taking a better look, squinting.

_No._

He leapt to his feet, and hurdled over to the window. He was aware that the dwarves and Ruby were all watching him quizzically. Even Sidney Glass was watching him with a queer look. Jefferson had his eyes practically pressed to the window, his heart beating fast. Sweat beaded his forehead, despite how cool the morning was.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked from behind the counter, her eyebrows knitted together with concern. Jefferson's brow was furrowed, his mouth dry. _No, he thought. It wasn't her. How could it have been? _He stood rigidly, staring out the door for a few moments. He turned to Ruby, his eyes somewhat doleful.

"I'm… fine. Just fine." He forced a strange smile onto his face. Ruby nodded, a questioning smile on her face in return. The dwarves exchanged a disconcerted glance, but eventually returned back to their odd conversation. Glass cocked his head, but went back to writing in his notebook. He noticed a few other people were eying him curiously.

_Why do they all have to stare? There's nothing to stare at, you stupid people, stop staring, _Jefferson thought.

He shuffled quietly over to the counter, and dropped a few coins in front of Ruby with a _clink_.

"Thanks for the tea." He grunted, with a terse nod of his head. Ruby beamed at him, scooping the coins into her cupped hand.

Jefferson pulled his coat up higher by the lapels, once again adjusted his cravat that was artfully arranged to hide his scar, and pushed open the front door hastily, out into the brisk morning air. He needed to breathe, to calm down. _It hadn't been her._

As he began to head down the pathway leading into the woods, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground, Jefferson became aware of heavy footsteps behind him, and shallow breathing. Jefferson turned, curious, to see someone had followed him out- someone who's leather coat squeaked whenever he took a stride.

It was the stranger that had come into Granny's only a few minutes before his odd turn.

"Wait!" The stranger called, hurrying after Jefferson. As he approached, Jefferson got a clearer view of the man- striking blue eyes, black hair, clad all in leather, his breath creating soft white clouds in the air. His eye-catching face was speckled with stubble, and in his hand he was clutching something. His other hand was hidden deep within his pocket.

"Can I help you?" Jefferson asked, brushing the morning's dew off his coat. The man with black hair stopped running, and marched up to Jefferson brazenly, hand outstretched.

"You forgot something."

In his extended hand was a silk lined, velvet hat.

The stranger straightened his leather coat, a long, patched thing, supple and over-worn, much like Jefferson's own. He wore a black-silk shirt, the two top buttons missing (purposely, Jefferson thought) and leather breeches that matched the shade of his coat. Jefferson didn't take his eyes off the hat- how had he possible forgotten it? Had he truly been so brash? He scratched the back of his neck, looking at the floor. At least he didn't know this one.

"Oh. Thank you. Sorry, how did you…?"

"You left it on the chair, next to an unfinished crossword puzzle. Six across, if I remember correctly."

_British? Huh. Curiouser and curiouser. "_Ah. Well, thank you. Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Jefferson inquired, trying desperately to avoid unnecessary or awkward conversation. The other man was having none of that- he was obviously a man who loved his conversations, and knew how to control them. Jefferson became massively interested with the pine tree hanging overhead.

The stranger smiled a crooked smile, baring a set of fine white teeth. "Didn't say." Jefferson waited for a name, but the man didn't care to elaborate. He clicked his tongue, waiting to be given the hat. He wasn't really up for wrestling this stranger until he retrieved it, but if this went on for more than five minutes, it may have been a possibility.

_Haven't seen this one around before. Seems like fun,_ Jefferson thought.

"Must say, though, this is a very nice piece of kit, mate. Where, may I ask, did you acquire it?" The man asked, turning the hat over in his hand. _Mate. That's a new one. _This new arrival wasn't anything Jefferson had come by.

Jefferson cleared his throat, thinking up a reasonable, honest-sounding reply. "Uh, Gold's Pawn Broker. Sorry, I haven't seen you around Storybrooke before. Are you new or what?" His voice went strangely low. The stranger paid no attention to the question. _Nice, Jeff._ Jefferson wasn't particularly comfortable, but he'd talk when he had to. After a few turns and a few peeks here and there, the leather-clad new arrival held out the hat, already seemingly bored.

"Going to take it, or what?"

Jefferson breathed heavily through his nose, and reached for his hat. As his hand enclosed around the hat, the man drew it away quickly, a mischievous glint in his eye. Jefferson huffed.

"Can I have my hat back?"

"If you ask politely."

"Can I please have my hat back?" He replied, brusquely polite.

The man in leather held out the hat, as Jefferson grabbed for it yet again. The other pulled away, his eyes laughing.

"Are you really going to do this, _mate_? We seriously _just_ met. Who do you think you are, some thieving pirate, in your big, manly leather jacket?" Jefferson snatched for the hat, speaking in his best deep, pirate voice. Well, he _thought_ it was a pirate voice.

The other man made a mock-hurt face, pulling the hat away, yet again, much to Jefferson's dismay.

"Oh, I think I will now, since you insulted me," He replied, cocking an eyebrow, smirking a stupid, toothy grin just to irritate Jefferson. Jefferson decided to reciprocate the behaviour.

"You don't deserve anything but insulting, from what I can see so far," He returned the toothy grin. "Give me my hat."

"Or what, you're going to make me?"

"Oh, believe me, I will." Jefferson darted forward unexpectedly, clasping the hat between his fingers. He hooted triumphantly. "Ha!"

It all happened very quickly.

And both their hands touched the hat, something deep inside it suddenly _snapped._ A door was opened. Opened _or_ closed, Jefferson didn't know, but something had broken within it. A loud crack, similar to the sound of a lightning strike reverberated from the woods around them, and effervescing purple smoke began to pour out of the hat, swirling around them.

Jefferson's insides twisted, and a feeling of vertigo washed over him. He was blinded by the smoke, coughing as he struggled to breathe. His senses were betraying him.

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING?"_ He heard the strange man yell, through a series of choking noises. Both their hands were still attached to the hat. Jefferson could just see through the thick purple smoke. As he began to answer the question, he was attacked by another coughing fit. The pair's eye's met; face's mirroring each other in an expression of confused terror.

That was the last thing Jefferson saw before his vision left him in the dark.


	2. A deal

**_POV: Jefferson_**

* * *

Darkness. Weightlessness.

_Am I dead?_

Every breath Jefferson tried to draw, he couldn't. His lungs were burning. His eyes stung. His mind raced. His heart thumped. He tried to scream for help, but nothing would come out. Only silence.

He realised he was underwater. Not only was he underwater, he was _drowning._ But _how?_ A moment ago, he was in opening of the woods, arguing with a stranger in a leather coat. Jefferson thrashed about, but his hands resisted against the water, him heavy clothes pulling him deeper into the water. He was weightless, just floating, bubbles escaping his mouth. His eyelids grew heavy. Why should he fight it, when he knew he couldn't win?

_Grace,_ he remembered, his heart sinking. She'd be alone. _Picture her, picture her face; keep her in your mind. Don't forget her. _

He forced himself to picture her face as his vision slowly darkened. Before he lost his sight completely, he felt a tugging on the collar of his vest, dragging him slowly downwards. Or upwards? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was tired, so tired…

_I'm sorry, Grace._

His eyelids fluttered shut, the last bubble of oxygen escaping his lungs.

"Breathe, damn you. Come _on._ Breathe!"

An obscure voice, an aggravated, British voice was ordering Jefferson to follow his instructions. He could see a dim light, tinged with red behind his closed eyelids. He tried to inhale, but choked on his own breath. Rough hands were shaking him, pumping his chest. Jefferson's hands remained by his side, limp and seemingly lifeless, his eyes rolling back into his head. The ground beneath his was rough and gritty, almost like…

… _Sand?_

"Bloody bastard. I didn't drag you all the way to shore just so you could just die, damn you. So _breathe!"_ As the hazy voice was slowly becoming clearer, a rush of warm salt water gushed its way up Jefferson's throat, and spewed out of his mouth. His eyes flicked open. He gasped for air, his breathing rough and ragged.

He feebly lifted his arms. "Br… breathing!" he wheezed.

"Well, finally." A jaded voice sighed.

Jefferson's eyes focused on a pair of dark-rimmed blue eyes, lashes lined with water droplets. As he inhaled the sweet air desperately, doubling up, he rolled onto his side. Jefferson wheezed, forcing more water out of his lungs and out onto the golden sand.

"I…" He rasped, wiping his bleary eyes. "I… what?" He looked up at the stranger who had just saved his life, squinting in the sunlight. A face with fine features and dark stubble covering his jawline was peering down at him. It was the irksome leather-wearing Englishman who Jefferson had met for an ephemeral moment.

"Oh. You," Jefferson groaned, forcing himself up onto his knees. He squinted in the brightness. "You… saved me."

"You," The man echoed him. "You ought to be more grateful, mate."

_Again with the mate._ Jefferson spluttered, lost for words. "I didn't- you… thank you." An awkward silence befell.

"Where… where are we?" He forced out eventually, scrutinizing his surroundings through stinging eyes. It seemed they were on a seashore- a beach, even. The sky was bright, though overcast. The ocean's waves lapped the rough, golden sand, and a dark, looming forest could be seen further inland.

"My homeland," The other man smirked, though his eyes betrayed him. They were filled with loathing, frustration, anger. Jefferson shakily tried to get to his feet, succeeding, only to lose his footing on a small stone in front of him. He regained his balance, and the man snorted at him. Jefferson scowled in return.

"What _homeland_?" Jefferson frantically searched the horizon of the sea, eyes wild. They returned back to the mysterious dark-eyed man. "How did we get _here,_ anyway? I don't recognise this place."

"Neverland, mate. The place I thought I'd escaped. But, we don't always get what we want." He shrugged. "No idea. I don't remember much, one minute I was in Storybrooke's forest, next minute, I was in the ocean, watching you flail about helplessly. Pretty funny, actually. What do you remember? Have any ideas how we got here?"

_Neverland. Brilliant, just… brilliant._ "If I had any idea, would I be asking?" Jefferson retorted. He thought for a few moments. "I remember you being an ass," He heard the other man snicker. "I also remember the fog. Maybe something happened when we both touched my hat? I don't know, it's a first for me, too. If anyone asks, it's your fault." He stretched his arms out, moaning as the muscles tensed. "And another question- who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Oho! My sincerest apologies. Where _have_ my manners been? We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Killian, Killian Jones. Though, most call me Hook. Captain Hook." Killian Jones, or Hook bowed deeply, his heavy, damp coat swishing in the movement, and brandished his right hand. Or, what used to be his right hand. In place of a palm, four fingers and a thumb was a sharp silver hook, glinting in the dim sunlight.

_Oh, you're joking. An actual pirate. _Jefferson's eyebrows raised at the pirates gentlemanly manners, and then disappeared into his hair as he eyed the hook. "Hook. Original." He hacked up the last of the water in his throat. "Well… Hook. The name's Jefferson, though most know me as… mad, I suppose."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hook took a step towards Jefferson, holding a finger up in front of his face. Jefferson's eyes crossed as he looked at the finger in front of his nose, and raised his eyebrows. He leaned back, uncomfortable with the proximity. "_Captain _Hook. Don't forget the _captain_." Hook tilted his head, examining Jefferson's confused face. He grinned. "Jefferson. Mad, eh? Mad as a hatter, you could say?" He let out a hearty laugh.

Jefferson started at Hook's outburst of mirth. "Some would say, yes. Hey, what gave it away?" He chortled. Then he remembered. His hands rushed to his head, finding it free of any hat. He groped his water-darkened hair desperately. A yell of frustration escaped him when he realised the hat wasn't going to magically appear. He picked up the stone he tripped on and threw it hard, _phut,_ into the sand.

"Alright, calm down." Hook laughed nervously. Jefferson's jaw clenched. He rushed up to Hook, forgetting his discomfort, and took him by the lapels of his stupid, squeaky leather coat and shook him vigorously.

"Where is it? What did you do with it?" Jefferson hissed, furious. His eyes were wide, the white visible around the iris, his voice a dangerous growl.

Hook raised his hands in surrender-like pose, letting out a low whistle. "Hey, don't look at me, _I_ haven't taken your precious hat. It probably floated off in the water. Let go of me."

"Don't lie to me, pirate, I know it was you. Don't think I haven't come across your type before. You steal for a living. Give it back!" Jefferson's face fell, betraying him. Hook grabbed Jefferson by the wrist, twisting it, his face a perverse snarl.

"I _told _you, I _don't_ have your bloody hat!" He shoved Jefferson hard in the chest. He only held on tighter.

"_Please._ I need it. I… I have a daughter, she needs me, but she has no idea where I am, I have to get back to her…" Jefferson's voice shook, betraying him. His hands gripped tighter onto Hook's coat in desperation, his eyes wide, anguished.

Mad.

Hook's face was incredulous. His eyes softened after hearing the plea. He pried the Hatter from his coat. "I swear on my honour as a pirate, I have _not_ taken your hat. But we'll find it, alright? As long as you let go of my coat." Hook looked uncomfortable. "Your daughter is in Storybrooke, yes? Well, the thing about Neverland is that when you're here, no time will pass there. _Calm down_."

_You won't help me,_ Jefferson thought. _You just want me to let go. _He did gradually let go, and took a step back. "Sorry. That was… unnecessary." His eyes were on the ground, but they rose to meet Hooks. Hook's own eyes were guarded.

"It's fine, I suppose. I get shaken a lot. And hit. And kicked. Not to mention threatened. It's kind of a usual thing for me." He scratched the back of his neck with his hook.

"So, you'll help me?" Jefferson swallowed.

Hook nodded. "I swore on my honour."

"One thing, though," Jefferson replied.

"Yeah?"

"…Pirates don't have honour." He slowly smiled back, baring his teeth slightly.

Hook visibly relaxed. "Cut me some slack here, Hatter, I'm trying to gain your trust." Hook pouted. "Can't you trust me?"

"A pirate, all in black leather, dark eyes, with a mouth that doesn't know when to shut? You don't seem very trustworthy." Jefferson remarked, straightening his waterlogged paisley cravat. Hook chuckled.

"Says the odd, twitchy man with a hat that will take you to magical places. Look, do you want my help or not? Fine, you don't have to trust me. But I'll gain it, your trust. One day. You'll see." He winked. Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"Will I regret it?"

"Probably."

Jefferson nodded. "As I thought." He turned to the forest lining the beach. "So, where to now?"

"We'll find somewhere. I know Neverland well. Too well." And with that, Hook stalked off into the depths of the forest.

_Never thought I'd be here. Must be why they call it Neverland. _Jefferson snickered at his own terrible joke, when he noticed Hook was leaving.

"Where are you going, Pirate? Are you just gonna leave me?" he called out, before stumbling through the sand after Hook, into the forest's entrance. A voice called out from not too deep within.

"Hurry _up!_ I told you, somewhere. And it's _Captain,_ not Pirate."


	3. The adventure begins

_**POV: Killian**_

* * *

Slashing through the rainforest's foliage with his sword, Killian Jones was in his element. As each swing of the silver blade swung across, more and more vegetation fell onto the forest ground, littering the cool, damp earth beneath him. He breathed in the fresh Neverland air, exhaling a cloud of steamy breath. As hard as he had tried to leave this place for good, Hook couldn't help but feel as if he was home again.

Behind him, however, the Hatter was not in his element. It was obvious from the way Jefferson clumsily tripped over roots, rolling his ankle multiple times, and huffing each time Hook turned to tell him to hurry up, that he wasn't at his best.

Hook had found Jefferson slowly sinking not too far out from the Neverland shore, and naturally, doing the good thing, dragged him through the water up to the beach. Usually, he would've left a flailing person to drown in the water if he didn't give a damn about them, and Hook didn't give a damn about many people. But strangely, he'd found himself helping the stranger. He'd enjoyed the banter they'd had, even if this madman was, in fact, mad.

They'd ended up coming to an agreement- find the hat, leave Neverland, and get back to their own strange lives. Jefferson obviously didn't know Hook's plans for Storybrooke, but he thought that was for the best. For now, they had decided to head deep into the forest lining the beach, looking for a place to stay, and Jefferson wasn't enjoying it.

_The infamous Mad Hatter. Hilarious. What would Cora say?_ Hook's mind buzzed. It had been a while since someone had returned his repartee, and Jefferson seemed like he filled the part well.

"Come on, we'll be out here forever if you don't pick up your pace, Mad Man." Hook stood by a fern he'd recently maimed and waited impatiently, tapping his hook on his other wrist. "Tick tock!"

"_Tick tock?"_ Jefferson's light-blue eyes flickered. "Listen, _Hook, _or _Killian_, or whatever you call yourself," he hissed, "I know you rescued me from drowning, and for that I'm grateful, but I'm not as adapted to this _environment_…" he gestured around to the forest with flailing arms, "… as you are. Not to mention I'm waterlogged and my head aches and I don't even have a sword to hack at vines with, unlike someone."

Hook's eyebrows raised in amusement. _Someone's grumpy,_ he thought. "A real emergency. You're _waterlogged._ And I'm sure your head's always aching, considering you're, uh, mad." Hook began to hack through the forest again, continuing to walk ahead.

"You," Jefferson started, "Are an irritating man." He managed to keep up with the pirate. "I'm_ not_ mad. Not truly. Not fully, anyway." Jefferson grimaced. "I just perceive people and situations differently to other people. Then when other people say that what I've done or said is wrong or strange in any way whatsoever, they consider it madness. It's not madness, just…" he searched for a word, "… I don't know. Seriously, what's so wrong about…?" He stopped himself before he could continue.

Hook stopped walking, and tilted his head curiously. _A very strange one here_. "About…?" He was perplexed.

Jefferson sighed, dismissing it. "Don't worry about it. Now that I think about it, maybe drugging someone's tea and tying them up isn't exactly an idea that comes from a well-balanced mind."

Hook's eyes widened. "You what?"

"Don't worry about it." Jefferson repeated, as he shed his water-heavy dark coat so he could walk drape it over his shoulder, sighing with relief. He shook his dark, damp hair like a dog, spraying Hook with droplets.

"I'm worrying about it." _Not mad? Sure, mate. Whatever you say, _he thought.

Jefferson burst out laughing at Hook's tone. "Don't."

Hook shook his head, letting out a small chuckle himself. "I'll try not to." He frowned as he walked, thinking. "You remind me of someone, but I can't put my finger on whom." Hook came to another stop. _Wait._

"Why are you stopping? We stopped, like, three minutes ago." Jefferson asked, confused.

"Wait. About your hat," Hook lifted a finger. "I heard your hat was burned in Storybrooke." He turned to face Jefferson. "How is it you still have… well, _had,_ a fully intact hat?" He enquired.

Jefferson wriggled awkwardly. "Nothing a bit of magic, a few scraps of material lying around and some sewing needles can't do. It was a decoy hat I managed to fool the others with." He narrowed his eyes. "How did _you _hear about my hat being burned?"

Hook shrugged, seemingly nonchalant. _Damn._ "Talk gets around quick in Storybrooke, mate." He turned and hurried through the forest, trying to escape the subject. "Come on, let's go." He gestured for Jefferson to follow him, as they ventured deeper into the forest.

After what felt like two hours of crashing through the vegetation, the pair came to a clearing. The clearing was surrounded by trees, but in the empty space stood a cluster of small wooden huts. Or, what once were huts. All that was left of them were planks of wood and some rope.

A rush of nostalgia rushed over Hook. "Oh." He breathed, in a dreamlike state as he walked closer to the remnants. _I thought these were long gone. _Vivid memories were flashing through his mind as he lifted a hand to touch one of the planks of wood that had stayed upright.

Jefferson dithered near a tree. "Oh …?" He made a questioning face. "Am I supposed to be impressed, too?" He grinned. "You're not going to make me walk one, are you?" Jefferson continued. "Can't be a real pirate until you've made me walk the plank."

_Of all the people to be stuck with. But, I suppose he's thinking the same about me, _Hook thought. He turned to Jefferson, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, you're so hilarious. Now, shut it. These aren't just planks of wood. This was the Lost Boy's camp, their wooden huts."

Jefferson cocked an eyebrow vaguely.

"You know, the Lost Boys?"

Jefferson's lips pursed awkwardly. Hook sighed.

"The Lost Boys were a camp of orphan children, boys, if you didn't already guess, who had nowhere to go. Nowhere to belong." He explained. "I lived with them for most of my childhood. It's wild, really. There was no mentor, no adults, so we just… well, went _mad."_ He emphasized the last word, grinning. Jefferson made no attempt to rebut the joke.

"You lived with them?" He asked quizzically.

"As I said. Nowhere to go, nowhere to belong." He shook it off. Jefferson nodded understandingly, but didn't press into getting any more information. His eyes showed no sign of pity, as others had. Hook could've almost liked him for that. Hook loathed people pitying him.

"We can't stay here. This forest is teeming with native creatures. We have to find where it clears, and settle there for tonight. You're lucky you have me to guide you, Hatter, otherwise you'd be out of your depth. Literally." He chuckled at his own joke.

He had a feeling they'd both be doing that a lot.

Jefferson tried not to smile. "It'll be like a guided tour."

Hook laughed, and bundled up a pile of the wooden planks. "Yeah, like a guided tour."

They trekked for hours more through the thick flora, and it wasn't until around dusk that they found the edge of the forest. As they escaped into the clearing, they simultaneously sighed with relief. Hook recognised where they were immediately.

It was a valley, with a beautiful, crystalline river flowing through the middle, as clear as liquid glass. A waterfall descended down a misty mountain, feeding the river, and deep, lush grass surrounded the banks. Lily pads decorated the calmer parts of the water downstream, and a flock of birds flew overhead. Hook heard Jefferson take a sharp breath of amazement.

Hook's breath had always been taken away whenever he saw this place as well, but today he didn't even notice. "We'll set up a camp over there." He pointed to a shorter patch of grass a few metres from the river. "That way we'll have fresh water to drink, and some shelter."

Jefferson was still looking around in amazement. Hook clicked his tongue."Oi. You with me?"

Jefferson snapped out of his daze. "Mm, with you."

"Good. Now go over there, and start making some shelter." Hook directed Jefferson over to the patch. "Hurry up, it's getting dark." The sun was setting over the horizon, the sky many shades of purple, orange and pink.

"What? Make shelter out of what, exactly?" Jefferson asked incredulously. "If you lived here, why don't you have a house of some sort?"

"What kind of idiot are you? I'm a _pirate. _Pirates don't have houses. We have ships." Hook shook his head, and then waved his free hand vaguely at some trees strewn throughout the valley. "Make shelter from some branches and the planks we picked up. Maybe some leaves. Picture it like we're camping."

"Well, sorry for not knowing about Pirate Life. It's only the fact that, oh, _I'm not a pirate." _Jefferson huffed, heading over to the bank they were going to set up on. After he was around thirty feet in front of Hook, he jerked his head to, urging him to follow.

"_Tick tock."_ The Hatter smirked.

Hook made a noise of contempt, and followed after him. Once they got there, beneath a willow tree on the bank, Hook dropped the planks of wood near Jefferson's feet with a soft thump on the grass.

"Get to work, mate." He winked, turning around to walk away. Jefferson lifted his arms up in confusion, frowning.

"What?" He strode after Hook, tripping over the planks of wood while doing so. "You're leaving me to fend for myself in a place I've never been before? You're one selfish little man, you know that?"

Hook sighed heavily- something he thought he'd be doing a lot while with this man- and turned to face him, a patient smile on his face. _Poor thing. So scared. So pitiful._

"I'm not leaving you for too long. Listen, darling, I'm going to go and find some food." He placed a hand on Jefferson's shoulder, talking to him as he would a child. Jefferson's jaw clenched. "If you want to starve, that's fine with me, I'd be happy to let you." He briskly turned once more, but before he left, he ripped Jefferson's cravat off his neck and stuffed it in his pocket.

His eyes briefly lingered on a huge, pale scar that circled his neck, but decided to leave it. Jefferson was obviously trying to conceal it. _Why wouldn't you?_

"I'll be… taking that, too. Need something to carry the food."

He strode off, leaving Jefferson fuming and cravat-less on the bank, beneath the willow tree.

"And get on with the shelter!" Hook yelled over his shoulder.


	4. Reasons

**POV: Jefferson**

* * *

"It'll suffice for a while, I suppose."

"It'd better, considering it took three goddamn hours to build."

Jefferson sat on a log he'd rolled up to the bank, beneath the willow tree that Hook was sitting against. It was around nine o-clock pm, and the moon had risen over the valley, giving the running river they were facing a silvery glow. Frogs croaked in the reeds, and an owl could be heard hooting in the distance. The river was a soft trickling sound in the background.

_It's peaceful here, _Jefferson thought. _It's hard to believe I was in Storybrooke this morning, doing a crossword in Granny's._

The shelter Jefferson had managed to construct wasn't bad- it had no walls, but he'd managed to create a roof by lining the planks of wood along a couple of forked tree branches above their heads. He'd left a hole in the roof and cleared the drooping leaves so that they could have a fire beneath it, and not let it be burnt.

The fire crackled between them, Hook sitting against the tree with his eyes closed, and Jefferson on the log opposite him. It was a somewhat awkward silence between them, but Jefferson had heard quite enough Hook's voice for a day. He was fun to argue with, Jefferson hated to admit, but he was quite possible the most annoying person Jefferson had ever met.

_He probably thinks the same about me, _Jefferson though. That comforted him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his own stomach gurgling.

Hook sniggered. "Hungry?" He asked, his bright blue eyes flicking open.

Jefferson flushed. "Shut up. What food did you end up finding, anyway?" Jefferson replied.

Hook pulled out the knapsack he'd made from Jefferson's cravat, much to the Hatter's disdain, and opened it out on the grass beside their fire. In amongst the paisley material sat a pile of questionable maroon berries, a pair of oddly shaped legumes that looked a bit like yams, and a dead goose.

_Never wearing that again,_ Jefferson thought. He'd thought Hook would make some scornful remark about his ugly scar that was concealed by the cravat, but he'd left the subject alone, and for that Jefferson was grateful.

"You can forage, Pirate, I'll give you that." Jefferson nodded, impressed.

"What was that? Was that a compliment?" Hook grinned, his eyes shining in the flickering flames. "For that, you can have a berry." He selected a single berry between his thumb and index finger, and flicked it at Jefferson's face. It collided with his cheek with a splatting sound.

Jefferson huffed through his nose, wiping the red juice of his cheek. "I'm flattered with your oh-so generous offer." He rubbed his eyes, which were sore from the smoke, and reached for a long stick to create a spit with to roast the goose.

Hook stretched, placing his hands behind his head, not bothering to help with the cooking. "Did I tell you that you remind me of someone?" He yawned, eying Jefferson. Jefferson nodded as he slowly plucked the goose, wincing as he did so.

"You did. Did you figure out who it was yet?" He blinked, his eyes sore, looking up through the hole in the roof at the stars in the Neverland sky. Easing the now featherless goose onto the stick, he sat it over the fire.

Hook shook his head. "Nah, not yet." He dropped the topic, and began on another. "Something I've been itching to ask you about is what you told me earlier- did you _actually _drug someone's tea and tie them up?" Hook chortled. "That's hilarious."

Jefferson grimaced. "Yeah… not one of my proudest moments." He snorted to himself. "Ah, the fun times I've had with Miss Swan."

Hook's eyes widened. "Swan?" He sat up, suddenly more interested. Jefferson couldn't help but smile at that. "As in, Emma Swan?"

"Is there any other Miss Swan? A decent woman, but I thought she was kind of… ignorant. She thought her world was the only one, if you can believe it. But… her son helped me get my daughter back, and she's the saviour and whatever, so she's kind of on my good side now." Jefferson shrugged, his mind going back to Grace. _It's okay, she's okay, time doesn't pass there, _he reminded himself.

"I like Swan. We made a good team." Hook smiled to himself. "I can't _believe_ you tied her up, though. Kinky bastard." He guffawed. "I'm guessing you know the rest of the Storybrooke gang, then?" Hook looked out over the river, the fire causing shadows on his face.

Jefferson nodded. "Oh yeah. The whole bunch," he replied, "Snow, Charming, Red, every goddamn one of them." He massaged the bridge of his nose. He hadn't seen many people he'd gotten along with in Storybrooke for a while, including Victor or Rumplestiltskin. "You know many?"

"A few." Hook's eyes were dark. "But there's not really anyone I get along with, other than Emma. But I don't think she trusts me. Neither does Snow." His lip twitched. "And my arch-nemesis lives in Storybrooke. Can you believe it? That I have an arch-nemesis?" He chuckled enigmatically.

Jefferson's eyebrows knitted together in curiosity, rotating the spit over the fire. "Actually, sorry to say, but I can believe that." He tilted his head towards Hook. "Do you mind me asking who, and why?" Jefferson flinched as the flame almost licked his finger. "It's fine if you, uh, don't want to talk about it."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Oh, please." He avoided Jefferson's eyes. "His name is Rumplestiltskin, or Gold. Mr Gold. No doubt you've heard of him." His voice went dangerously low when he said the name, as if it were a curse upon his very soul, or as if he was picturing driving a knife through the man's heart at this moment.

Jefferson cringed. Naturally, it would be a person who he considered a kind-of friend of his. Or an ally, more or less. "Gold?" He widened his eyes innocently. "What… what did he do to make you hate him so much?" he asked.

Hook's face tightened. "He's a murderer. A _freak_." His voice was becoming a snarl. "He killed her just because she didn't want him anymore. He just couldn't handle it." Jefferson could hear Hook's breathing become ragged, faster.

_Crap, crap, crap, what do I say to this?_ Jefferson searched for words. "…Her?" He forced out. _Her. Her? He's obviously having a hard time talking about it, and you press for more? You're an ass, Jefferson. A mad ass._

"His own wife. My Milah. He killed his own wife, because she wanted _me, _not him. _Me."_ Hook's hand and silver hook were digging into the grass beside him, his eyes staring, unblinking. Jefferson had seen this look before- every time he looked in the mirror, he saw it. He knew he had to tread carefully.

"I'm sure he regrets doing so." Jefferson stated, his voice quiet. Hook's eyes turned on him, blazing with anger, enhanced by the flames. His lip curled over his teeth.

"Oh, _you're_ sure, are you? Am I supposed to be reassured? Because _you _think he regrets killing her? _Ha!"_ He laughed a hard laugh, a humourless laugh. "You're even madder than you look. Don't stand up for that… that _creature_. He killed her! He deserves everything he gets."

Hook's eyes bored into Jefferson's. _He really hates him. But I can see why, _he thought.

"I may be mad, but Rumplestiltskin…" As Jefferson said the name, Hook looked away in disgust, "_Rumplestiltskin_ may have done some awful things in his past. But we all have, haven't we? And knowing him, he never does anything without a really important reason."

Hook's face disappeared as he turned and brooded into the darkness. "He didn't have an important reason, other than the fact she ran away with me. That she loved me, and that I loved her." His voice was hardly more than a whisper now. "Why… why am I telling you this, anyway? I don't even_ know_ you. I don't even _like_ you."

Jefferson sat up on his log, lifting his finger in front of him as Hook had done so many times. "_I_ don't know. Why _are_ you telling me, Pirate?" He asked softly, eyes wide. "What's causing you to tell me, a man you don't _know_, a man you don't _like?"_

"You…" he narrowed his eyes, "I don't know."

He fixed Hook with a gaze that could've cracked bullet-proof glass. "Neither do I. All I do know is that you, Captain, are extremely damaged." Jefferson settled into his log, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Takes one to know one," Hook sneered.

_Suppose so_. Jefferson swallowed. "For what it's worth, I'm… I'm sorry about her. Milah. I can see she… meant a lot to you. I lost someone I loved, once."

Hook breathed out through his nose. "Your apologies aren't worth anything to me, Hatter. I don't want your pity, and I certainly don't want your empathy." His eyes flicked shut again, as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Jefferson drew the roasting goose from the fire and set it on the grass, as there was nowhere else to put it. It's rich, tasty smell made his mouth water. "I know that. I'm just saying sorry for your loss. Geez." He fanned the smoking bird with his hands, coughing. "On another note, I think dinner's ready, if you want any. We're going to have to do it the old fashioned way."

After a very late, greasy but filling dinner, Jefferson curled up on the soft patch of grass, resting his head on the log. Hook had nestled himself in a nook in the roots at the base of their tree, and Jefferson could see him through the flames of their small fire.

"We're going to have to rest if we're to find anyone tomorrow. We need to find the hat as soon as possible," specified Hook. His voice was slow and lethargic, and his sentence ended with a large yawn.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Muttered Jefferson, closing his heavy eyelids. Hook didn't make a snarky reply. They were both too tired for any more arguing. Jefferson's mind wandered, and soon enough, he was dreaming strange, vivid dreams of Neverland and a peculiar, leather-wrapped Pirate with a hook for a hand.


	5. Run, you idiot

**_I hope you guys are liking it so far, tell me if I should continue. I don't know if I should. Please review!_ - Scar**

**POV: Killian**

* * *

Hook was woken by a soft splashing sound. After many years of being a Lost Boy, he had an acute sense of hearing. He heard his own soft breathing, and someone else's. His eyes opened swiftly. It was still dark, the moon shining above him, and for a moment he forgot where he was.

Hook's eyes focused on the moonlit water, and on the sleeping figure across from him. _Oh, right._ His heart sank. He'd hoped it had all been a dream. But then again, how could someone as annoying as Jefferson be his mind's own creation?

He rolled over in his little space amongst the roots of the willow, and tried to get back to sleep.

_Splash._

He sat up quickly, his brow furrowing. The moonlight made it easier to see in the dark, but all Hook could see were shadows, silhouettes. The water was silver, and large ripples were lapping the bank. _Just a fish,_ he told himself. _There are heaps of fish in this river. Go back to sleep._

Hook lay back down, slightly uncomfortable as he was sleeping with his sword in it's scabbard on his hip. He adjusted it so it was flat against his side, and curled into foetal position. A voice suddenly broke the silence of the night.

Hook jolted, but it was only Jefferson, mumbling softly in his unconscious state. He couldn't decipher what he said, a name, maybe, or just a soft sigh. Hook scolded himself. _Why are you so jumpy tonight? Go to sleep, Killian, you need sleep._

He was just about to drift off, when the sound happened again.

_**SPLASH.**_

Hook's jaw clenched. _Paranoia. You're just paranoid._ He fought the urge to peer at the water one more time, and lost against the urge. He exhaled heavily, and sat up and scrutinized the water with narrowed eyes.

His eyes widened as another pair of yellow eyes peered right back at him through the dark.

Hook's breath caught in his throat for a moment. The yellow eyes were joined to a head. A huge head, as long as one of his arms and half of the other. It's rough skin was blanched coal-black in the night. The head was, of course, joined to a body, a body as long as Hook himself. And another one of him. Spines ran down it's back, all the way down to the tip of it's tail.

It floated in the water as still as any log, and just as silent. It's tail swished through the water from side to side, serpent-like and sinister. It was _humongous._

Hook had never seen a crocodile even_ close_ to this size.

Hook swore under his breath, and slowly inched towards Jefferson. _"Hatter,"_ he whispered hoarsely. "Wake up, mate." There was no reply. He groaned as the crocodile's giant mouth slowly opened, lined with teeth as sharp as his own hook, but twice the size.

"_Jefferson."_ He used his real name, as he crawled on his hands and knees towards the sleeping body. "I think you need to wake up. Like, now." When Hook reached Jefferson, he placed his hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, not to start him.

Jefferson stirred slightly, and rolled over, his back facing Hook. Hook gave an exasperated moan, looking back at the crocodile. "Wake up, it can see us."

A confused noise escaped Jefferson's mouth. "_Wha…?"_ he squinted in the moonlight. "Where am… oh…" he covered his eyes with his hand, yawning. "Why did you… it's still dark, why…?" He stretched. Hook put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. _Look."_ He grabbed Jefferson's face in his hand, squishing his lips into a fish-like pucker, and turned his head in the crocodile's direction. The Hatter's eyes were drooping with sleep and still adjusting to the darkness, but widened as his eyes fell on the gigantic reptile floating silently in the river.

"Holy sh…" Jefferson realised how close they were to the monster. He slowly pulled himself up the bank. Hook nodded, and did the same.

"I know, I know. It was probably not the best idea to set up so close to the bank." Hook pulled a face.

"_It was your idea!"_ Jefferson whispered back, but it was obvious he wanted to yell.

"Hey, I forgot about the crocodiles here. I was more focused on the one in Storybrooke." Hook hissed back. "Oh my god, are we really going to do argue now? This isn't just some ordinary crocodile, this is a bloody Neverland Crocodile. Grab the food, we need to leave. _Now."_ He pointed to the cravat that was strewn on the grass. Jefferson snatched it up in his hands.

"Wait. I have an idea." Jefferson turned to the burnt remains of the goose they'd eaten for dinner. "Hold this." He handed the cravat-knapsack to Hook, grabbed the carcass of the dead bird, and tossed it far into the river.

"Good thinking," Hook nodded with approval. They both slowly got to their feet, eyes on the scaly creature.

It didn't take the bait.

"Well, there's goes the distraction idea." Jefferson grimaced. Hook grimaced back.

"If we leave slowly, and try not to make any sudden noises or movements, maybe it'll leave us be." Hook breathed. They slowly backed away from the crocodile, hands raised in front of them, as if to say _we're leaving now, we're going, it's okay._

A strange crunching sound came from beneath them. Hook looked down at the ground, and his heart stopped for a moment. Bile rose in his throat. "Oh, bloody shit."

Jefferson frowned. "What was that?" He followed Hook's line of vision, and his mouth fell open. "Oh, bloody _SHIT." _He echoed Hook.

Beneath them was a mass of broken eggshells and gooey yolk. _The nest? Of all the places, we set up in the NEST? _Hook was screaming internally. And they weren't just any bird's eggs. They were the size of baseballs. Well, they had been, before they'd trodden on them, crushing them to smithereens. Not one of the eggs could be salvaged.

They looked at each other, then back at the crocodile. It wasn't in the water anymore. It was on the bank, glaring at them with the eyes of a mournful parent, the eyes of an angry parent. The eyes of a ravenous predator.

And they were it's prey.

The crocodile opened it's horrific mouth, the blades of it's teeth shining wetly with saliva, and roared the most peculiar, petrifying roar Hook had heard in his entire life. _Crocodiles don't roar. Not normal ones._ He almost wet himself. He unintentionally grabbed Jefferson's arm. Jefferson had the same idea, and grabbed Hook's in fear.

Hook had time to whisper one word to him.

"_Run."_

They sprinted off up the valley, screaming at each other to run faster. The reptilian monster was in hot pursuit, but the worse thing was it that it was mostly hidden in the long, lush grass, so whenever they looked behind them, they only caught a glimpse of a tail, a shine of an eye.

"WHERE THE HELL DO WE GO?" Jefferson screamed at Hook as they ran. Adrenalin was pumping through Hook's veins, and his calves burnt with the effort of running. _I don't bloody know, don't ask me, I'm as scared shitless as you are._

His mind raced. "THE… THE FOREST!" he yelled back, as they headed to the other end of the forest, not where they came through from the beach, but the darker, wetter, more heavily vegetated part of the rainforest. The crocodile was gaining on them, but it was only an ominous shadow behind them, which made it even worse- they could barely see it.

They could barely see _anything_ in the dark.

They plummeted into the forest, stumbling over roots, yelling at each other to make sure they didn't lose the other. The crocodile was fast, almost as fast as them, only around seven metres behind them, and the damp vines hanging from the trees whipped their faces.

Noises of the nocturnal Neverland creatures echoed around them, eerie in the night, the noises Hook had been so afraid of as a child. They weaved through the trees, trying to outwit the monster, and managed to gain around another seven metres between it and themselves.

After a minute, Hook could hear his own heavy breathing, but not Jefferson's. He stopped for a second, looking around blindly, trying to let his eyes adjust to the forest's lighting. The moon was only just visible through the tall trees.

"_Hatter!"_ He yelled.

He heard fast, heavy footstep's behind him, crashing through the undergrowth. "DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP!" Jefferson's voice boomed back, but Hook couldn't see him. He felt a hand grab his arm and pull him forwards. He could hear the massive reptile hissing behind them, and his stomach flipped.

"NOT STOPPING, NOT STOPPING!" Hook stumbled after Jefferson. A large log was in their path. Jefferson managed to clear it, but Hook didn't see it, and was less lucky. "SHIT!" He cried, as his leather boot caught on it, and face-planted into the mossy scrub beneath them. His breath left him momentarily.

Jefferson grabbed for Hook's hand, but accidentally took his hook instead, and swore even louder as it pierced his hand. He didn't let go, however, and began pulled him up, blood trickling down his own hand. Hook could smell it, metallic and hot.

The blood wasn't exactly an off-putter for the crocodile.

As Jefferson was pulling Hook up, something clamped down on Hook's boot. The bite was staunched by the thick leather. Hook's heart pounded in his ears, his breath catching in his throat. He bit his lip, and tried to pull his foot away slowly, but it wouldn't go.

_No. I'm not dying because of a bloody crocodile. Not this bloody crocodile, anyway._

Jefferson felt the resistance, and quailed a little. Neither of them could see the beast, but they could both feel it, one way or another. Hook bit back a scream as the teeth sank deeper through the shoe, piercing his foot.

"L- Let go, leave me, run…" he breathed, his eyes focusing on Jefferson. Jefferson's face was pale in the moonlight, his blue eyes wide.

His jaw was locked, his eyes obstinate. He was biting his lip in pain as Hook's hook bit deeper into his own hand. Blood was seeping out of the wound, but Jefferson refused to let go. "No. You saved me, I save you." He pulled harder, crying out as the hook dug halfway through his hand.

Hook closed his eyes tightly. _Of course, I'd die with the most annoying, stubborn arse on the face of this earth. Why the hell is he trying to save me, anyway?_ "If you… if you don't let go, it'll kill us both. Time may not pass in Storybrooke while we're here, but if you die here, we die there too. J- just… _GO!"_ He screamed the last word as the quadruped pulled him back, harder.

Jefferson's heels dug into the moist dirt with the effort, and pulled. "NO!" He cried back, resisting. "I'm not being stuck in Neverland without a mentor!" He pulled harder, groaning. "USE YOUR SWORD!"

Hook tried to manoeuvre his hand down to the sword's sheath. "I CAN'T REACH IT! IT'S SLIPPED DOWN MY THIGH," he screamed back, _"IF YOU DON'T BLOODY LET ME GO I'LL BREAK IN HALF, YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL LOSE A HAND AS WELL!"_ He howled in pain as Jefferson and the crocodile both pulled on him. "IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO, I'LL DO IT MYSELF, I SWEAR."

Jefferson's jaw was tight. "You wouldn't," He hissed.

Hook took a deep breath. "Wouldn't I?" He whispered in return, and jerked his arm back, taking his hook from out of Jefferson's hand. He crashed to the ground, and felt himself being dragged through the underbrush, his face being scratched on the sticks and stones.

The last thing he heard was Jefferson screaming his name.


	6. Rescuing a pirate

**POV: Jefferson**

* * *

_If only I hadn't had left my hat at Granny's._

One day and half a night in Neverland, and already everything was falling to pieces.

Jefferson could see the silhouette of the gigantic beast dragging Hook through the forest. His hand throbbed, blood pouring from the deep gash running down his palm, but he refused to acknowledge that right now. He either had to save Hook, or die trying. He didn't know _why_ he had to save Hook, exactly, but he knew he had to. It was only fair, right? He'd saved him.

Jefferson staggered through the forest in the direction the creature was heading, or the direction he thought it was heading. He could hardly see in this light, and his hearing was blocked by the sound of his heart pumping.

"Hook!" His voice was weak and reedy, his mouth as dry as a desert. _Why do you care? He's probably dead already,_ Jefferson's mind reminded him. He may not like the pirate, exactly, but what did that matter when he was the only person he knew in Neverland?

He felt his way through the forest after them, following the track of crushed undergrowth and sticky blood. Strange, unfamiliar sounds echoed around him, hooting and hissing and heckling. Jefferson swallowed.

The track the reptile had left wasn't obscure, but Jefferson had trouble following it in the dark, and he was dizzy from everything going on around him, not to mention the loss of blood. The trees whispered around him, the small animals in the underbrush squeaking and rustling. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep, but his feet forced themselves forward.

"_HOOK!"_ Jefferson bellowed, louder than he'd planned. The birds that were sleeping in the branches above him screeched and fluttered and giggled.

_Giggled?_

Jefferson looked around. That giggle was much more human than any of the bird's he'd heard before, and the birds in Wonderland made the strangest sounds imaginable. His eyes narrowed curiously.

"Is… is someone there?" he turned around swiftly.

Another titter, further away this time, came from behind his turned back, in the direction Hook had been dragged. Jefferson was bewildered. "Uh, hello?" He tiptoed forwards in the direction he'd been walking.

No answer.

_You truly are going mad,_ Jefferson thought to himself. _Madder than usual._ _Mad, mad, mad._

Jefferson followed the track for a while, before spying something half-buried in the ground. It was silver and glinting in the moon's light, oozing with congealed blood. Jefferson squinted at it, squatting down next to it for a closer examination.

It was Hook's hook.

Jefferson felt slightly nauseous as he drew the unhinged appendage from the dirt. Hook must've tried attaching himself to the ground, but the creature was too strong. How it'd been dragged off his wrist, Jefferson didn't know. He didn't particularly _want_ to know.

_He's an aloof, arrogant asshole, but if he's alive, he'll want this_. Jefferson shoved the hook into his pocket. It was a sign he was close to the crocodiles lair.

He continued stumbling through the forest, squinting in the darkness as he tried to spy a pirate or a large reptile, when he heard a sudden, piercing scream of agony. A man's scream, a man who was suffering greatly. Jefferson's heart pounded in time with his shallow breaths.

"HOOK!" He called, anguished, and rushed in the direction where the scream had come from. "Hook, it's Jefferson, where the HELL are you?"

There was an answering howl of pain, more distinct this time. Jefferson began to run through the forest, tree branches scratching his face, tripping over logs and wildflowers, his eyes blurry in the dark.

He came to a dead stop when he spotted a large hollow within the winding roots of an enormous, looming tree.

_The lair. That has to be it. That's what a crocodile's lair looks like, right?_

Absurdly, a fleeting image of Rumplestiltskin's pawn shop came to mind, causing a hysterical giggle to escape Jefferson's mouth. He frowned at himself for laughing in the situation. _Find him. Find Hook, then you can find your hat and leave this place for good. _

He jolted as he heard a blood-curdling scream escape the mouth of the lair. This was it. This was the lair. Jefferson had an ephemeral moment of wanting to run, run and never look back, but he shook it off. _You're going to save a pirate tonight, Jefferson. You are. Repay him, and then you never have to see him again._

Jefferson took a deep breath, and inched his way into the darkness.

The lair was gloomy, and it was almost impossible to see- it tunnelled deep beneath the ground, the channel starting off quite thin. The muddy walls were closing in on him, roots brushing his shoulders, and he began to feel extremely claustrophobic. He tripped over rocks, and banged his head on the dirt above him. Thankfully, the tunnel became wider as Jefferson ventured further in.

When the tunnel finished, he finally came to what he thought was the lair, a deep, dark, stony space beneath the tree. The roots of the tree could be seen when Jefferson looked up- a few holes in the roof let the moonlight stream through, which shone down into the den. Dew droplets fell from the roots on the roof, splashing into an underground pond. Jefferson could see his breath fog out in front of him.

"Hook?" He called out tentatively, quietly. His own voice echoed around him eerily, the water rippling. "Pirate, you in here?"

A rough growl came from across the underground pond. Jefferson's eyes fell on a large, ominous shape with a thrashing tail, and another shape, lying almost motionless except for a slight twitch of it's legs.

Hook.

Jefferson looked around, trying to figure out how to get to the other side of the pond. He spotted a small causeway around the outside, and inched his way around the pond, the stones unstable and slippery with moss.

He pressed himself against the cave wall, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. He could see the crocodile now- it was chewing savagely on something, it's monstrous teeth crunching and swallowing. Jefferson's stomach dropped.

_Don't be eating Hook, don't be eating Hook. I didn't come down here for nothing._

Jefferson's thoughts were interrupted when he slipped on a rock. His stomach lurched as he fell halfway into the water with a splash. He swore under his breath as his injured hand scratched on a rock, and tried to scramble out of the water.

But it was too late. The crocodile had heard him fall, and could smell the blood. Jefferson's heart started thumping in his ears. "No, no, no, no, no." He tried to pull himself up onto the causeway, but it was too high. He slowly turned around to look at the creature. It was sliding into the water, it's eyes cold and merciless.

Jefferson had to cover his mouth to stop himself screaming. He scrambled wildly, his hand burning as he tried to clamber back up, but he couldn't. "Please, no, not here, not now, I have Grace, I have Grace…" he was shaking all over, sweat running down his temples.

The monster was edging towards him gradually, but not gradual enough. Jefferson could stand in the water, luckily, but his clothes were heavy with the water, murky and sludgy. He turned around and almost passed out. The crocodile was only a few feet away.

Jefferson took another deep breath. He was frozen. He could see it clearly, now. It's teeth shone redly with blood. He pressed himself against the stones, trying to find a way around…

When a rock hit the beast in between the eyes. A whistle came from across the pond. "OI! OVER HERE, YOU UGLY BRUTE! YOU'RE AS UGLY AS… YOUR MUM!"

The crocodile turned around, hissing. It was heading towards the bank. Jefferson looked up towards the bank in shock. He could see a silhouette, a man's silhouette, half sitting and half lying in the mud.

"I TOLD YOU TO RUN, BASTARD." An annoyingly familiar British voice reverberated around the cave, one quarter amused, one quarter irritated, one quarter agonized, and one quarter thankful. Jefferson let out a sigh, and a relieved laugh.

"WHAT, YOU DON'T WANT TO BE RESCUED?" Jefferson called back. The crocodile was now halfway between him and the bank.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE RESCUED!"

"OH, BECAUSE YOU'RE DOING _SO_ WELL ON YOUR OWN." Jefferson was beginning to worry about the proximity between the reptile and the bank.

"I'm- oh, shit." Hook's silhouette scrambled up the bank. He couldn't seem to stand up. The crocodile was nearing, a hungry look in it's eyes.

Jefferson groaned. "Damn it…" he picked up a rock, and piffed it at the creature. It turned back to Jefferson, and swam towards him again, faster this time.

"You idiot." Hook groaned from the darkness. Jefferson ignored him, and began to wade further into the water, arms outstretched. He carefully watched the crocodile, lip quivering. It was getting closer, and closer … too close.

He plunged into the water, and began to swim full speed towards the bank. But not fast enough. The monster bit down on Jefferson's foot, up his leg. Suddenly muddy water was in his mouth, up his nose, down his throat. He tried to take a gulp of air, but instead took a lungful of water.

The creature thrashed violently, biting deeper into Jefferson's calf, tainting the water red. He couldn't see, he couldn't think. He could hear Hook bellowing and the rush of water in his ears, and the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth.

One thought floated into Jefferson's mind, curiously calm. _I'm dying,_ he thought.

He was about to give up, let the water take him, let the creature tear him apart, when miraculously, he had an idea. _Oh._ He forced himself to reach into his pocket, and pulled out the only weapon he had.

_The hook. _

He plunged the hook into where he thought the beast was, and when he heard it roar, he knew he'd pierced it's rough skin. He did it again, forcing it further in this time, and felt the hot blood pour out, heard the monster scream. It's great jaws released him, and he dropped into the water.

He found his feet, stumbling on the stony pond floor, his calf bleeding profusely. The monster was hissing in pain from the deep wound Jefferson had given it. Jefferson's leg went out from underneath him, but he forced himself to reach the side of the pond Hook was on.

"Hook…" he breathed. He could see Hook's hand outstretched, and feebly paddled towards him.

"Go faster, it's only getting angrier. Go!" He gestured for him to swim faster. Jefferson pushed through, powering through the water, when Hook started flailing his arms about.

"GO, GO, GO!" He cried, and Jefferson looked behind him. It'd gotten over the scratch, and was obviously fuming.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Jefferson thrashed through the water, leaving a trail of blood from his calf and hand, when finally, after what felt like a million years, reached the bank. Hook took his hand, and dragged him out of the water.

Jefferson placed a hand on Hook's shoulder, wheezing. The crocodile was slowing down, it's blood mingling with Jefferson's in the water. "We need to go. Causeway, now."

They raced over to the side of the pond, Jefferson limping, and slowly inched their way across the stony pathway. Luckily, it was elevated enough out of the water for the crocodile to not be able to reach them, but if they fell like Jefferson had...

_Then we're doomed,_ he thought.

"Be careful!" Jefferson warned. Hook nodded, pressing himself as flat as possible against the cave wall. Slowly, they made their way across the pond, the crocodile looming below them. Jefferson's leg was throbbing, but he ignored it.

Hook sighed with relief when they made it across. Jefferson grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and yanked him forwards, fast. "Come on, it's coming!" He urged. Hook shook his head- he was looking behind them.

"No, it's not. Look."

Jefferson looked.

The crocodile had half dragged itself up the bank, and was breathing raggedly, blood seeping from it's open wound. Jefferson had a moment of feeling sorry for the creature, but that feeling left as quickly as it came. It _had_ almost killed them.

It's breathing came to a halt. The pair watched, silent.

"You killed it," Hook whispered, amazed. He laughed, slapping Jefferson on the back. Jefferson winced. "A legendary kill!" Hook sauntered up to the carcass, examining it closely. "Bloody huge."

Jefferson was still in shock that he'd done it. _Did I really do that?_ "I- we need to go." He ran up to the tunnel hastily, wanting to get out of there. He didn't particularly want to scrutinize his kill's corpse.

"No, wait." Hook opened the monster's mouth, and plucked a huge, glistening tooth from it's gums. "A true crocodile slayer needs a trophy." He handed it to Jefferson, grinning that stupid grin that irked Jefferson so much.

Jefferson looked down at the blade-like tooth, eyes wide. He shoved it into his pocket, and swallowed deeply.

"Uh, thanks. Come on, let's get out of here."


	7. A pair of lost boys

_Sorry for the late update, guys! Hope you enjoy this nice long chapter. _

_POV: Hook_

* * *

The Neverland sun was a sliver just over the horizon.

It was a misty morning, only just dark, the trees whispering around them. They'd made it out of the crocodile's den alive- but if it hadn't been for Jefferson, Hook would've been crocodile fodder by now.

_Why the hell would he come back for me?_ Hook was thinking. He would've understood if Jefferson had left him to die, but for some reason, he'd come back for him. That was something Hook didn't understand. _Morality? Surely not. _If Hook had been in Jefferson's place, he would've done the same thing, right?

Well. _Maybe._

As they trudged through the jungle, battered and bloody, Hook noticed Jefferson was lagging behind. Even though Hook had been bitten on the foot by the newly dead crocodile, it hadn't pierced him too deeply- his only wounds were a few teeth marks and some scratches here and there. Nothing he couldn't handle.

_Can't believe he killed the crocodile and I didn't_, Hook thought. He wasn't the one who needed to be rescued. It wasn't fair. _Still, I still have one more crocodile to skin. He can have this kill. I'll have mine in Storybrooke._

"Do I really have to tell you to hurry up _again?_" Hook huffed, turning to face the Hatter. Jefferson didn't look too good. His face was pale and sweaty, his dark hair plastered to his forehead. "Say, mate, you don't look too hot." Hook leaned against a tree, examining his hook that Jefferson had returned to him. It was crusted slightly with crocodile blood, much to Hook's annoyance. He wiped it on the bark.

Jefferson coughed a dry laugh. "You don't look too sexy yourself, you know. I'm f-fine, Pirate. Keep walking," He wheezed, "I saved you this time, you should be more grateful." He clenched his jaw, and pushed past Hook.

_So obstinate._

"I don't owe you _anything._ I saved you first, remember? We're even. Why did you save me anyway, speaking of which?" Hook rushed ahead so he was in front again. "And it's Captain, not pirate. I'm the one in charge," Hook winked, "If you catch my drift."

"I saved you because you saved me." Jefferson made a noise of contempt. "You really are an absolute…" he stumbled after Hook, trying to keep up, when his leg went out from beneath him. He cried out in pain as he fell onto the damp ground.

Hook closed his eyes. "What's wrong now, Mad Man?" He sighed, turning around. Jefferson was clutching his leg and moaning. "Oh, brilliant. Just brilliant." He massaged his temple impatiently, but knelt down besides Jefferson nonetheless. "Why didn't you tell me you were injured?"

Jefferson winced. "I didn't want to slow us down," He hissed through his teeth,"It's not that bad, really…" Jefferson tried to pull himself up by grabbing onto a fern frond. He yelled out again as he went crashing down once more.

"Let me see that," Hook spat, rolling up Jefferson's pant leg to examine the wound. He sucked in a sharp intake of breath. _Ah, shit,_ Hook thought. A large slash ran halfway down Jefferson's calf, weeping blood, and looked like if it didn't get attention soon it would fester. Hook cringed. "Not that bad? Really? _That's_ not that bad?"

Jefferson looked down at his wound and flinched. "Well, _I_ hadn't seen it. And I haven't really had time to check it, no thanks to you. I didn't think it was that bad." he hoisted himself up so he was sitting against a tree and closed his eyes, exhaling heavily.

Hook knelt down beside Jefferson, and pulled out a flask of rum. "You owe me good rum once we're out of here." He unscrewed the lid and before Jefferson could react, he poured it into the wound. Jefferson screamed.

After he'd regained his breath, he glared at Hook with eyes that could kill a man. "Next time, when you're planning on doing that, f-fucking TELL me first."

_You'll thank me later._ Hook ignored him, shed his coat, and tore a length of material from his undershirt. He sighed. "This might sting." He lifted Jefferson's leg up, and looped the material around the wound like a bandage. Jefferson gritted his teeth, hissing in pain.

The forest undergrowth was mossy and damp, but by the looks of it, Jefferson didn't care. _He needs to rest, _Hook thought. _But we can't, we have to find his hat. _The sun was halfway above the horizon now. His breath was steaming in front of him, and he could finally see their lush, green surroundings properly.

Hook took a deep breath. "Alright, come on. Up you get." He awkwardly began to wrap an arm around Jefferson's waist. Jefferson's eyes flicked open, and he recoiled into the tree.

"Aha, what… what do you think you're doing?"

"Look, do you want to die?" Hook was growing more and more impatient with this Hatter_. I could just leave him._ The thought was ephemeral. _Best not,_ he supposed. Jefferson had just rescued him from a crocodile. Maybe it wasn't really fair.

Jefferson shook his head at the question.

"Exactly. So shut up, and let me help you. Trust me; I want to do this no more than you do, Hatter," Hook chided.

Jefferson was quiet for a moment, but eventually looked up at Hook with a look of dry disdain. _"Fine."_

Hook helped Jefferson get shakily to his feet by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He could feel Jefferson shivering through the leather of his coat. He's warm. "Can you stand?"

"N-not rea…" Jefferson's legs crumpled beneath him, as he collapsed into a leathery heap. Hook dragged his hand over his face.

"I take that as a no, then." He looked down at Jefferson, sighing. His eyes had rolled back into his head, and his breathing was shallow. "…Mate? You awake?"

Jefferson didn't answer.

"You're joking."

No answer.

_What the hell am I supposed to do with him now?_ Hook nudged the unconscious Jefferson in the side with a pointed boot. He stirred slightly, his tongue lolling. He looked ludicrous. Hook knelt down besides Jefferson again and shook him hard by the shoulders. "Wake _up,_ Jefferson." He slapped his face lightly. "Look, don't make me hit you harder. I mean, if you're into that kind of thing, I'd be glad-"

"G…Grace…" a soft mumble escaped Jefferson's mouth.

"Finally. Yeah, yeah, we'll get you back to your daughter, once you try to stand up again."

"I… can't…"

Hook looked around in anguish. _Looks like I have no choice,_ he thought, as he donned his coat again. "Alright. You leave me with no choice." Hook pursed his lips, and gently scooped Jefferson up into his arms. He grunted under the other man's weight.

That woke Jefferson up. "Puh… put me down, puh-Pirate."

Hook guffawed. "Now you're com-puh-plaining?" he began to slowly walk, one foot in front of the other. "Holy sh…" Hook's knees buckled. "… how much do you weigh?" he wheezed, stumbling over a root.

"My c-coat is wet, shut up."

"You shut up, and let me carry you. Listen, if you'd like to be left to die, it'd be my pleasure. I'm being serious."

"G-go ahead. I'd like to see you d-do that. You l-like me, don't puh-pretend." Jefferson's eyes were closed, but a grin was playing on his lips.

_Stubborn, big-headed, mad prick._ "You wish. Now shut up, I'm focusing on not letting you fall. Any objections?"

Jefferson stayed silent.

An hour later, the sun had risen. Sweat was pouring down Hook's brow, and Jefferson's groans of pain didn't do anything to help brighten his mood.

"Alright. That's it," Hook stopped, and dropped Jefferson on the forest floor next to a small scrub. "I'm not carrying you anymore. You're bloody ten tonnes heavy, and I only have one hand," He groaned, stretching his aching shoulder muscles.

Jefferson was still shivering violently. "I d-didn't ask you to carry me!" He retorted. His face was paler than before, which was not a good sign. His eyes were restless, and a sheen of sweat was coating his upper lip.

"You wouldn't move! How else was I supposed to get you anywhere?" Hook was exasperated.

"I… I couldn't move!"

"Wouldn't!"

_"Couldn't!"_

"Would…" Hook started to say, before his reply was interrupted by the constant sound of snapping twigs. He looked at Jefferson, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Can you not?"

Jefferson's fatigued eyes shakily focused on Hook's. "Can I not what?"

Hook leaned against a tree, hand on his hip. "You know what I mean."

Jefferson lifted his hands feebly. Hook noticed they were trembling. "I'm not doing anything," the Hatter croaked.

Hook narrowed his eyes, looking around. "Probably a deer, then," he shrugged.

"… You get deer in Neverland?"

Hook paused, frowning. "No. No, we don't." _Nice, Killian, you idiot. Deer?_ "Well, if it's not a deer, it's something else. Obviously."

Jefferson snorted. _"Obviously." _His voice, though croaky and dry, was dripping with sarcasm. Hook clenched his jaw.

"Do I have to tell you to shut up again, Hatter?" He spat, turning back towards where the sound of snapping sticks came from. "You stay here and rest your leg, _sweetheart,_ I'll investigate. It might be breakfast. If I don't come back, come look for me."

Jefferson narrowed his eyes at Hook. "Never call me sweetheart again. And come look for you? W-What, so I can s-save you again?"

"Damn you, mate."

With that, Hook pushed his way through the lush vegetation, morning dew drops sprinkling his dark hair. The cool water was welcome on his warm skin. He was seriously considering ditching Jefferson- he may have enjoyed their banter, but he did not want to carry him another mile. _If I pray hard enough, he might miraculously recover and carry his own mad arse out of this god-forsaken place._

As Hook plunged through the rain forest, he came to a small clearing- a path, in fact. He could hear Jefferson yelling out his name from around forty feet away.

"HOOK! F-FIND ANYTHING?"

"NO, NOT YET."

"IF YOU DO, MAKE A BIRD CALL!"

"IF I FIND SOMETHING, I'LL YELL "I FOUND SOMETHING."

"A BIRD CALL IS LESS CONSPICUOUS!"

"I'M NOT MAKING A BLOODY BIRD CALL, JEFFERSON!" Hook was shaking his head. "Idiot." He kept walking, when his leather coat got caught on a low hanging tree branch. When he tried to pull away, his whole pocket was torn off. "What the f-"

Suddenly, in the whole fiasco of being caught on a branch, Hook tripped over something, but he didn't have enough time to see what. He plummeted downwards with a heavy thump. "Fuck!" He lost the air out of his lungs temporarily, and squirmed on the ground for a few minutes.

"_Oh…"_ he clutched his stomach. Forcing himself to stand, he brushed himself off, searching for what he tripped over so he could curse at it. "J-JEFFERSO…" he was stopped mid-sentence when he spotted what he tripped over.

A thin rope was tied between two trees. _Tripwire._

Hook hesitated, not daring to move. "Hello?" he asked tentatively. No one replied. "What are you, a coward? Show yourself. I know how to deal with cowards." Hook drew his sword. He could hear his heart beating in his head- that had been happening a lot lately.

Hook was answered with the rustling of leaves and the soft pat-pat sound of footsteps on the bracken.

"Sheathe your weapon, Pirate," A dangerous voice, as smooth as velvet, came from behind him. Hook turned back around briskly, and raised his eyebrows.

A man- no, a _boy_- was aiming his bow and arrow directly at Hook, his green eyes cautious. They were old eyes, too old for a boy of around eighteen. He wore an animal pelt of some sort, worn and tattered, and grass-coloured breeches the same shade as his eyes. Hook could sense his uneasiness.

"MADMAN, I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!" He called out. There was no reply. Hook huffed. "NO, DON'T WORRY THEN, I CAN HANDLE IT MYSELF."

The boy with the bow hushed him. "Shut up, Pirate. I told you, sheathe your weapon, or this one will be buried in your belly in a moment or two, depends on how long it takes for you to irritate me."

"I will when you will. You first, I'm sure your… _weapon _is too precious to be used on such a man as I," Hook winked slyly. The boy made a sound of disgust.

"I'm sure it can be used on any man, and _definitely_ one such as you."

"You're a boy. You sure you can shoot that thing, boy? Sure you don't want to start out with something easier?" Hook laughed, enjoying watching the boy slowly losing his temper.

The green boy ground his teeth, seething. "Don't mess with me, Pirate, you'll only get yourself hurt."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Did you know that the bow and arrow is known as the cowards weapo-" Hook's sentence was staunched as something hard knocked the air out of him, and his sword fell from his hand. He gasped as he fell to the ground, and realised the boy was holding him down.

"Don't _mess_ with me, handless. Do you want me to repeat it again?"

Hook tasted metal in his mouth, and realised he'd bitten his tongue. He spat out a gob of blood. "Oh-ho, I know I'm not usually one for taking things slow, but this is a little bit too fast for my liking. Maybe buy me a drink fir- _SHIT!"_ The boy kneed him in between the legs.

"Do you ever shut up? You won't be able to use that part if you keep talking nonsense." He straddled Hook, aiming his bow at his face. "Now, tell me what your business in Neverland is."

Hook moaned in pain. "Get _off_ me."

"Not until you tell me who you are and why you're here."

"I'm… I didn't mean to get here, it was his hat, we… we both touched it and we got here somehow… this is my homeland, I mean, he's never been here, and we found a crocodile, and he's hurt…" Hook blathered, trying to roll the smaller fellow off him and failing miserably.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Hat? What hat?"

Hook groaned again. "His hat, his magic hat, he's a hatter or something, and he's hurt and I said I'd help him get back to his daughter. Now please just… get _off_ me."

The boy considered him for a moment, before standing up and helping Hook up. Hook wiped his hand on his jacket, and picked up his sword. "Thank you," he hissed brusquely, wiping his split lip.

The boy crossed his arms. "Who are you?"

_Why all the questions?_ "Killian Jones. But, most know me as Hook," he replied, "Charmed. And you would be…?"

The boy hesitated for a moment before replying. "… David."

Hook cocked an eyebrow. A worse liar than Pinocchio, this one. "Real name?"

"Brandon."

"Keep going."

"… Jonathon?" That one was a question.

Hook grinned. "… And now the truth?"

The boy gritted his teeth, avoiding Hook's eyes. "Randyl, okay?" he looked at his feet, "my name is Randyl."

Hook nodded, eying Randyl up and down. "That's more like it," he scratched his chin with his hook, "so, now that we're acquainted, _Randyl,_ we'd better depart. Ciao." Hook spun away briskly, but Randyl grabbed the shoulder-pad of his leather jacket.

His green eyes had softened, but Hook was still wary. Being one himself, he knew for a fact that Neverland natives could not be trusted. "What is it? Let go of me."

Randyl let go. "Your friend. With the hat. You said he was hurt?"

Hook was bewildered for more reasons than one. "He's not my friend; he just came here with me," he said, "why do you mention it?"

"I'm used to dressing wounds. I've been doing it since I was a child. I could help him, if you want. Also, I have food. If you want."

_Oh?_ "Can I trust you not to poison him or pulling anything risky?" Hook asked.

Randyl smiled, and looked like a completely different person. Hook realised that he had simply been defending himself against an intruder. "You're worried I'll hurt him, are you?"

_Shit._ "No. I just don't want to be stuck with you." Hook tried to cover up his contradiction.

Randyl had a stupid grin on his face, and Hook realised this must be how Jefferson felt whenever he talked to Hook. But, as much as Hook hated to admit it, he_ had_ been enjoying his time with Jefferson. It made him feel alive again, to fight and run and argue.

But he decided he'd never mention it. To anyone. Ever.

"Very well, Killian Jones. But you can trust me, and I'm sure your… tag-along would be grateful for some help. Take me to him."

"Fine," Hook huffed, "This way." He spun around and headed back the way he had come, through the fern fronds and back to Jefferson. Randyl followed silently. Once they got back to where Hook had left Jefferson, he swore. Jefferson hadn't moved at all, and his eyes were open, but unseeing.

"Shit shit shit." Hook ran up to him and shook him. "Wake up, idiot." He pushed a hand through his dark, sweat soaked hair. "Do something!" He snapped at Randyl.

Randyl's eyes flickered up and down Jefferson, and he flew into action. "Okay. We're going to have to carry him."

_You've got to be kidding._


End file.
